This invention relates generally to power semiconductor devices, and more particularly the invention relates to a Schottky diode device and a method of making same.
Power semiconductor rectifiers have a variety of applications including use in power supplies and power converters. Heretofore, Schottky diodes have been used in these applications. A Schottky diode is characterized by a low turn-on voltage, fast turnoff, and nonconductance when the diode is reverse biased. To create a Schottky diode a metal-silicon barrier must be formed. In order to obtain the proper characteristics for the Schottky diode, the barrier metal is likely different than the metal used in other process steps such as metal ohmic contacts.
Copending application Ser. No. 09/283,537, supra, discloses a vertical semiconductor power rectifier device which employs a large number of parallel connected cells, each comprising a MOSFET structure with a gate-to-drain short via common metallization and an associated Schottky diode. This provides a low Vf path through the channel regions of the MOSFET cells to the source region on the other side of the device. The method of manufacturing the rectifier device provides highly repeatable device characteristics at reduced manufacturing costs.
The present invention is directed to an improved method of manufacturing a Schottky rectifier device and the resulting structure.
In accordance with the invention, the effective surface area of a Schottky diode is increased by providing a trenched surface on which Schottky material is deposited. The resulting structure has increased current capacity for semiconductor chip area.
In accordance with the method of fabricating the Schottky diode, a guard ring is formed around a device region in a semiconductor chip surface. The guard ring has conductivity type opposite to that of the chip body. Using photoresist masking and etching, a plurality of trenches are etched in the surface of the device region, thereby effectively increasing the active surface area in the device region. A Schottky metal is then deposited over the device region in the trenches, and electrode material is deposited to form top and bottom electrodes for the Schottky diode.
The invention and objections and features thereof will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description and dependent claims when taken with the drawing.